Broken
by RoseofDestiny
Summary: Nick and Betty get into an accident, leaving Betty dead, and Nick deformed. Nick's always gotten by on his looks, so what will he do now? Who does he have left to turn to?


**Note From Destiny: **Not for the faint of heart. Not bloody, I mean..well..a little, I suppose, but I advise you to proceed with caution from here on in.

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Jimmy Neutron, nor titles or characters related. Also do not own "Last Kiss" by Pearl Jam.

**Prologue: Last Kiss**

"Betty!" Nick yelled, honking on his horn. "BETTY! Are you ready or not?" He started to wonder whether or not he should actually head into her house to check on her, but experience told him not to - Nick wasn't exactly popular with Mr. Quinlan.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shirt on!" Betty yelled back, as she came out of her house, frantically putting on a sweater as she walked. "At least..for now."

He smiled at the joke, and nodded for her to get into the car. "Wow, your dad actually let you borrow the Benz? I didn't think he ever would!"

Nick fought hard against smiling even more broadly - it wouldn't be cool. "You know..my charms can even work on my old man when I want them to."

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heave, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

"Where we heading to, Nick?" She asked, buttoning her sweater. It was a chilly night, and Nick always refused to close the windows, no matter how fast they were going - and he was going fast.

"Thought we'd go check a movie, then a restaurant, then go from there."

"Sounds great - Nick..Nick look out!"

_We were out in a date in my daddy's car_

_We hadn't driven very far_

_There in the road, up straight ahead_

_A car was stalled, the engine was dead_

"NICK!" He saw the car, heard Betty screaming, but he was much too slow to react. The car was stalled in the middle of the road, God alone knew why. Finally, he thought to swerve..

_I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right_

_I'll never forget the sound that night_

_The screamin' tires, the bustin' glass_

_The painful scream that I heard last._

Unfortunately, when Nick swerved the car, it rammed itself into the trees on the side. Betty had let out an earshattering scream, but now she was silent..much too silent.

"Betty?" Nick weakly found his voice. He became aware that his skin was clammy, and a glance in the mirror showed a pale, bloody face he was sure was not his own.

"Nick.." Betty said softly. Her seat and the passenger's storing compartment seemed oddly close together. "Nick..I..I don't think I'm going to.." she let out several coughs, blood spewed out.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._

Out of nowhere, the rain came, as though the rest of the world were crying..Nick found tears forming in his own eyes, running down his cheeks. "Betty..Please, stay with me."

"Just..give me your hand."

Nick reached over and grabbed her hand..it was so cold, so very cold..she was shivering. She blinked a few times. "Betty? Betty, damn it, don't you dare close your eyes! Don't you dare! Don't..don't leave me alone!"

Nick leaned in and kissed her. But when he pulled away, a sharp pain stabbed his heart, and he realized, without so much as checking her pulse, that she was dead.

_When I woke up, the rain was pourin' down_

_There were people standing all around_

_Something warm rollin' through my eyes_

_But somehow I found my baby that night_

_I lifted her head, she looked at me and said_

_"Hold me darling just a little while"_

_I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss_

_I found the love that I knew I would miss_

_But now she's gone, even though I hold her tight_

_I lost my love, my life that night._

Nick realized he was bloody as well, with both his own blood and Betty's, but at the moment, truely found he didn't care. But he couldn't get himself out of the car...

Something during the crash had smashed it to where it refused to open. He was trapped in there with Betty's body. Darkness surrounded him, and he succumbed to it, falling into it.

_Oh, where oh where can my baby be?_

_The Lord took her away from me_

_She's gone to heaven, so I've got to be good_

_So I can see my baby when I leave this world._


End file.
